To The Rescue
by yume no naka
Summary: A/U The Kenshin-gumi are off on a crazy adventure, the only problem being, they don’t know it yet. Embark on their journey as the whole gang tries to survive after their plane crashes, leaving them stranded on an exotic, but nonetheless, deserted islan
1. Chapter 1

To The Rescue

Disclaimer: First and foremost, Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiru Watsuki.  He is the true genius behind it all.  ::applauds Watsuki-sama::

Summary:  A/U - The Kenshin-gumi are off on a crazy adventure, the only problem being, they don't know it yet.  Embark on their journey as the whole gang tries to survive after their plane crashes, leaving them stranded on an exotic, but nonetheless, deserted island.  Romance/Humor.

Author's Notes:  Ok, it's not like anyone reads these things anyway.  This is my first stab at an RK fanfiction…  actually, it's my first stab at a fanfiction period.  Go easy on me guys.  This may be a bumpy ride.  You know what to do!  READ and REVIEW!  (then maybe I can make this story a good one with your help!) 

" " – conversation

[italicized] - thoughts

:: :: - action

**

Chapter 1: It's a bird, it's a plane, it's the KENSHIN-GUMI?!

::yawn::  "Oi, fox, let me get some of those peanuts…" Sanosuke muttered half-awake.  

          SMACK!

          "Sano no hentai!"  

          A now fully awake Sano shouted, "Itai!  Megitsune, what the hell do you think you're doing!?  All I wanted was to eat your peanu…  oooooh.  You thought I meant… hahahaha!"  As her thoughts dawned on him, he suddenly burst out in hysterics.  "Fox, I wanted food, not uhhhh… those."  He said pointing at her _absolutely perfect chest_.  "You know, the legumes?"  _Sano, get your head out of the gutter.  She's putting those dirty thoughts in your head.  Out!  Out, dirty thoughts!_

          A brief "Oh," was all Megumi could muster to cover the hurt in her eyes.  _Oh kami, I can't believe I thought he meant **that**._ ::sigh::  _Although… Sanosuke thinking about **that** wouldn't be the worst idea._

          A woman dressed very professionally suddenly jumped in front of the pair and Megumi brushed her thoughts aside.  "Hello again, I'm Tae and I will be your flight attendant on today's trip.  I don't mean to bother either of you, but there have been some complaints about the noise coming from this area.  If you could just keep your lover's brawl on a lower volume, that would be simply marvelous!"  

          "LOVER'S BRAWL?!" the two screamed simultaneously.  

          "Ohohohoho," Megumi gave her signature laugh.  "You think, we're lovers do you?

          "Well, aren't you?  You look so caring and I just assumed that you…"

          The two sweat dropped as the woman in front of them kept blabbering on about their so called compatibility.  

**

Meanwhile… on the other end of the plane:

Kenshin was holding onto Kaoru for dear life. "Ah!  Miss Kaoru, Miss Kaoru!  Sessha doesn't like this, not one bit."

Kaoru's eyebrow suddenly shot up for the umpteenth time since they had taken off.  Kaoru looked ready to snap.  Kenshin, however, hardly noticed Kaoru's death glare.  _I swear, if he calls me 'Kaoru-dono' one more time, his fear of planes will be nothing compared to the wrath of Kamiya Kaoru!!!  Get a hold of yourself Kamiya!  It's not Kenshin's fault that he's afraid, but for kami's sake, he's Himura Kenshin, the bravest man she had ever encountered.  How could he be afraid of something so trivial?  ::sigh::  Well, I guess I have to take care of 'the baby' now._  "Kenshin, shhhhh, there there, it's all right,"  she said soothingly as she gently rubbed his arm in encouragement.  "You're ok, see?  And so am I.  We'll be perfectly fine."

"Ok, Kaoru-dono.  If you say so." _Ah, always so thoughtful.  I wonder why she even decided to bring me with her on her vacation.  I'm such a burden to her.  When we finally get to the U.S. I want to do something amazing for her._

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, realizing her hand still rested tenderly on his arm.  Her face still filled with concern.  He looked deep into her eyes and saw all of her raw emotions.  Kaoru never was one to kind them away.  Kenshin chuckled lightly.  He remembered the first time he met his feisty Kaoru.  _Ha, 'his', eh? _ No, she was not his and probably never would be.  Kaoru was his best friend.  He never knew why.  He considered himself the thorn on a beautiful rose that was Kaoru.  But lately, he'd found them treading softly on their relationship.  The other knew subconsciously that their romantic feelings were mutual, but something unknown to each always stopped them.

The day Kaoru and Kenshin met was the first day Kenshin moved to Tokyo.  It was the grand opening for his small coffee shop, The Hitokiri Blend, near the apartment in which he was going to live.  Kaoru walked into the café and was the first customer.  She stared at the menu and he noticed how cute she looked when she was thinking.  She ended up getting Kenshin's number, address, and answers to other personal questions and left without even ordering a cup of coffee.  He did find out that she lived in the same apartment building he did, which meant he'd probably be seeing much more of Miss Kamiya, not that he was complaining.  On impulse, Kenshin ran after Kaoru and gave her his specialty coffee and told her, "Here's to friendship."  It was a bold move on his part, considering he had only just met her.  She respected Kenshin for trying to reach out for friendship his first day.  She welcomed him with open arms and within the year, they became best friends and she got all the specialty coffee she would ever want. 

Kenshin smiled at the memory.  

"Penny for your thoughts." Kaoru interrupted.  

"Oh, I was just recalling the day I met you.  Do you remember Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru's face lit up.  "Of course I remember, silly.  How could I forget?  A redhead in Japan comes racing towards me and presents me with a cup of friendship.  A very unusual occurrence, indeed."

With that last comment said, the plane suddenly started shaking.  

Without thinking, Kenshin automatically threw his arms around Kaoru, who inwardly smiled despite her concern with the instability of the plane.  

Tae quickly rushed to the loud speakers.  "Ladies and gentlemen, there is nothing to worry about.  We're just hitting some light turbulence."  BUMP BUMP BUMP!  "Oh my word!  Ladies and gentlemen, I advise you to sit down the buckle those seat belts."  She walked down the aisle hurriedly to the back of the plane when suddenly… "PUT THAT TRAY UP, DO YOU WANT TO GET US ALL KILLED?!"  The girl who unfortunately had to face Tae's verbal lashing pushed the tray up quickly and felt herself blush in embarrassment. 

_[Why me?] _the young woman thought to herself.  She buried her face in Aoshi's shoulder.  He cautiously wrapped his arm around her, knowing she had been mortified by the obviously uneasy flight attendant.  Misao looked up in an uncharacteristically shy manner.  Aoshi looked at her and she smiled.  Seeing that she was no longer embarrassed, Aoshi began to pull his arm back.  He was surprised when she grabbed onto his hand none too gently and kept his arm in its current position.  _Nuh uh uh, don't think you can pull away that quickly Shinomori Aoshi.  _Reading her mind, Aoshi chuckled to himself silently.  He should have expected such a bold act from his Misao.  

_… "_PUT THAT TRAY UP, DO YOU WANT TO GET US ALL KILLED?!"  _Oh kami, I'm going to die.  _Kenshin felt light-headed.  _Oh no…_  Kenshin fainted, not being able to handle the stress Miss Tae put on the word "KILLED".  Kaoru looked over when something hit her shoulder.  "Hey Kenshin, watch it!"  She rolled her eyes at her cute little red-headed companion completely blacked out on her right.  _Wait a minute … **think, think, think**… Kenshin.  Kenshin fainted!_  Duh!  Kaoru felt so stupid just staring and thinking about the situation.  She came to Kenshin's aid and did the only thing she knew how.

A slap echoed throughout the airplane.  Kenshin cringed at such a violent attack, afraid to open his eyes.  He did so slowly and was met with Kaoru's beautiful cerulean eyes full of concern and worry.  The two just stared at each other down until, "Hey ugly!  Yeah you!  I'm surprised you're even with the poor dude.  Why would he want to stay with busu tanuki that hits him?"  

The young boy's friend gasped at the words that escaped his lips.  "Yahiko!  I can't believe you would say such a thing!"  The young girl turned to Kaoru, her hand out stretched across the aisle.  "Hi, I'm Tsubame.  I'm so sorry for Yahiko's outburst.  He tends to forget his manners."  Tsubame glared at him, silently admonishing Yahiko for his rash action and turned back to the young woman across from her, as soon Yahiko had understood exactly what the 'look' was for.

"Nice to meet you Tsubame.  I'm Kaoru and this is my… friend _yes Kaoru, he's just your friend… unfortunately! Mou!_, Kenshin."  

"Aa, nice to make your acquaintance Tsubame-dono."

"This is Yahiko-chan," Tsubame added.  ::sigh::  "Tsubame, how many times do I have to tell you.  There will be no '-chan' when we're out in public," Yahiko whispered into her ear.  She giggled.  Yahiko nodded in Kenshin and Kaoru's direction.

Kaoru sighed at the sight.  The two were obviously in their early teens and so kawaii!  Well, together they're kawaii.  _That Yahiko… what a brat.  How dare he say something like that to me.  _She sighed wistfully at the young couple.  Kenshin noticed Kaoru's sigh.  Her whole posture slumped down in defeat.  Kaoru looked at Kenshin when she realized he had been staring at her.  Kenshin averted his gaze at once. [_Kenshin, you're such a baka!]_ her mind screamed.  Deciding to be bold, Kaoru placed her hand over his.  He responded by entwining their fingers together and giving Kaoru a sincere smile.  "Arigato, Kaoru…-dono."  As if on queue, her eyebrow shot up again.  _DONO!!!  Dah!  Damn the man!_

Kenshin's grasp on Kaoru's hand tightened when the plane continued its rather bumpy journey.  However, this time it wasn't Tae announcing turbulence, it was Captain Hiko announcing the plane's failure to respond.  "Buckle up ladies and gents, we're going to have to crash land in the ocean."  

_Breathe, in, out.  That right, Kenshin, just breathe.  You're doing great.  You can handle this.  Take it like a man, Himura.  ::sigh::  There's no need for me to be afraid.  _

Kaoru was panicking.  Kenshin wasn't panicking.  _Why isn't Kenshin panicking?!  Ahhhh!_  This can't be good.  The plane is going to crash!!!  She looked out her window and noticed a speck of land smack in the middle of the ocean.  It was getting bigger and bigger and she couldn't take her eyes off of it.  She felt Kenshin's hands fasten her in.  She had no time to thank him because the world before her went black.

To Be Continued…

**

It's short.  I know.  This was kind of my test chapter.  I think I need a boost of confidence or some words of wisdom to get my creative juices flowing.  Ok, there's no definite plot thus far.  It's 1 a.m. in the morning.  I'm tired.  This is the best I can do.  I'm sorry.  I would appreciate it so much if you **reviewed**.  It would help me out considerably, especially if you have anything you like or dislike about my writing.  Please share your thoughts.  No flames though.  Flames scare me.  Hehe.  I'm kidding.  I would just like some respect.  ::nods::  What more could a girl ask for?


	2. Chapter 2

**To The Rescue**

Disclaimer:  You know the drill... I am but a humble writer.  Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sama, manga/anime extraordinaire.

Author's Notes:  Whoa, the 2nd chapter.  Basically, this chapter is more in-depth character development.

" " - conversation

[italicized] - thoughts

:: :: - action

**

Kaoru was panicking.  Kenshin wasn't panicking.  _Why isn't Kenshin panicking?!  Ahhhh!_  This can't be good.  The plane is going to crash!!!  She looked out her window and noticed a speck of land smack in the middle of the ocean.  It was getting bigger and bigger and she couldn't take her eyes off of it.  She felt Kenshin's hands fasten her in.  She had no time to thank him because the world before her went black.

**

Chapter 2: So You're Saying We're Stranded?

"Che.  Well, that wasn't as smooth as I wanted it to be."  Hiko said silently cursing himself.  He had to admit, his small jet was quite the fighter, but in very rough conditions, it still had its kinks.  He managed to spot the small island just in time to avoid a nosedive into the ocean.  Thankfully his trained eye saved his passengers, the crew, and himself.  The captain let out the breath he had been holding in.  He quickly got out of his seat, somewhat disoriented, and made his way to the passengers.  Apparently, the crash wasn't enough to really injure anyone, but it had enough force to throw passengers out of their seats.  It was fairly silent, but a few muffled moans could be heard, one of which came from a man lying on the ground in front of him.  Hiko, concerned for the man's well being, gave the passenger a couple of soft kicks on the head.  

_Ouch!  What is that banging?_  Sano slowly opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the light.  A realization soon hit him.  There was a strange man hovered over him.  "Ahhhh… who are you?" Sanosuke jerked forward.  Sano's abrupt movement caused him to fall back to the ground and wince in pain.

Hiko rolled his eyes.  "I'm your captain and pilot, Seijuro Hiko."

"Way to land," Sano drawled with a sarcastic undertone.  "I could have been killed!"

"Exactly, if it weren't for my amazing piloting skills, you could have been killed."  _What a total ahou._  "Can you get up?"  Sanosuke got up gradually and steadied himself.  He gave Hiko a nod of affirmation.  "Good.  Help me with the other passengers," Hiko called over his shoulder as he made his way toward a young couple.

_The other passengers!  I totally forgot!  Megumi…_  Sano scanned the plane.  He landed a good distance from his seat.  As soon as he spotted her, he ran to her aid.  Her eyes were opened, but she wasn't saying anything, she just wasn't animated.  She could hardly move as a result of the shock.  Sanosuke placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a good shake.

When she didn't respond to him, he sincerely began to worry.  In truth, Sanosuke didn't know Megumi all that long.  They had separately won tickets from their local Tokyo radio station, RK101, for a week's trip to New York City.  The day they met was the day they had to claim their prize from the retrieval offices, only three weeks before the trip.  Their "relationship" was certainly an interesting one.  They were obviously attracted to each other, er, scratch that.  Sano was obviously attracted to Megumi for the first week.  Megumi was callous and bigheaded at times, which discouraged Sano from expressing the way he felt about her.  Secretly however, Sanosuke intrigued her.  Physically he was absolutely gorgeous.  There was no trying to deny that.  Personality wise, he was almost charming.  Well, charming in a definitely cocky way. 

^3 weeks prior^

_Damn, if this traffic doesn't start moving, I'm going to lose my ticket._  Megumi got off the parkway and tried to take the side roads.  It proved to be a smart move on Megumi's part because she made it to the RK101 office with exactly 3 minutes to spare.  She parked her car and ran toward the elevator.  Yards before she reached it, the doors began to close.  She shouted to the young man inside the elevator, "Hold the," ::shut:: "door."  _Just my luck_.  She opted for the stairs and scampered up until she got the 6th floor.  Panting and wheezing, Megumi rammed the door open and threw herself on the nearest chair in the lobby.  

Sanosuke was waiting for the secretary to call him into the office.  He sat himself down and picked up the GQ lying on the coffee table.  He began reading about some weird middle-aged actor's lack of libido, when suddenly, ::BOOM:: … ::THUMP::.  _Uhhhh, that was interesting._  He snuck a peak at the woman who had caused such a scene.  _Great Kami-sama!  She is such a babe!_  

Megumi was still trying to catch her breath.  _Well if that wasn't the workout of the century, I don't know what is.  At least I can guarantee that half of those carbs I ate for breakfast were put to good use._  Her idle ramblings were cut short when she noticed a man approaching her.

"Why hello there, foxy lady."

_Foxy lady?  What the fuck?  _"I suppose you think that's a compliment, don't you?"  The man began to open his mouth to reply but was interrupted.  "Oh, don't answer that!  Hey, wait a minute.  I recognize you.  You're that imbecile from the elevator.  You know, it's common courtesy to hold the elevator when someone's trying to catch it.  I've never met such a impolite human being before in my entire life,"  Megumi finished in a huff.

"Whoa there fox.  Calm yourself."  Not letting himself be defeated by such an accusation, Sano introduced himself.  "Sagara Sanosuke,"  he said as he offered his hand.  "And you are?"

Grudgingly taking his proffered hand, Megumi replied, "Takani Megumi."  

"Well, Megitsune, it's a pleasure to meet you.  I'll ignore the fact that you called me an imbecile and an impolite human being only because it looks like you've had a rough day."

"Yeah, no thanks to you!"  Megumi's verbal assault was just about to begin, but was suspended by a woman clearing her throat.  

"Eh-hem.  Sagara-san," the woman gave Megumi a look over and said, "and I'm guessing you are Takani-san, Yoshiyo-san will see you now."  The two got up and made their way to the door marked 'RK101 Retrievals'.  Sano held the door for Megumi and walked in after her.  

"Ah.  Here are my winners now."  Not losing any time, Mr. Yoshiyo presented Megumi and Sanosuke with their tickets.  "Here are your tickets.  You leave in exactly 3 weeks.  Your flight is at 6 a.m.  You both understand that you will be staying together for the 7 days and 6 nights in New York?  Everything is all taken care of.  Well, I'm sorry to push you out of here like this, but I'm in an awful hurry."  Yoshiyo-san practically ran out the door.  "Close my office door when you leave.  Thanks a lot!"  

For three weeks, Megumi and Sano would meet off and on to get to know one another.  They became friends right away, well, sort of.  Their friendship consisted mainly of constant fighting.  

This was certainly going to be an charming four weeks, Megumi could just feel it.

^^

"Oi!  OI!  Megumi, Megumi, wake up!"  Megumi jumped from her stupor.  _Did he just call me Megumi?  _Seeing that she had come out of her daze, Sanosuke chided, "Never do that to me again, do you hear me?  You scared me half to death."  Their eyes met and Megumi could see deep concern in those russet orbs that could only belong to Sano.  She gave him a smile and he surprised her when he started to blush.  _Yup, he's charming all right._

**

Hiko went over to the young couple after dealing with the rooster look-alike.  The younger man had his arms around the girl, using his body as a shield and it was apparent that he was pretty bruised up.  The two sat motionless, but were conscious.  Hiko was relieved.  He started speaking to the man.  "Excuse me sir, oi, can you hear me?"  Aoshi nodded.  "Are you ok?"

Aoshi looked up toward Hiko and tried moving.  "Yes, yes, I am captain."  Aoshi's body ached.  "Most definitely bruised, but I think I'll be ok."  

Satisfied with the passenger's condition, Hiko asked Aoshi to check on the girl he was holding.  "I'll be back after I make sure everyone is alright."   With that, Hiko walked away.

Aoshi looked down at his valued bundle.  She looked like a deer in the headlights.  "Misao.  Misao, look at me."  Aoshi waited for his words to sink in.  Misao glanced up at Aoshi, whose arms were still wrapped around her petite form.  At the realization, color rushed to Misao's cheeks.  Soon after, Misao's body began to shake and Aoshi could see tears forming in her eyes.  

"I was scared.  I was so scared…"

"I know, Misao.  I would never let any harm befall you."

_Of course you wouldn't.  _Misao thought to herself.  _You're too busy trying to protect me all the time.  Mou, I'm not a little girl anymore.  I'm nineteen, dammit!  _"Thanks a lot, Aoshi,"  Misao muttered.  

Aoshi was very confused.  _What just happened?  I can tell she wants me to act 'sweet', but why does she push me away every time I try?  Did I say something wrong?  Well, if that's the way she feels, I can only respect that and back off._  "Well, Misao, we had better get moving.  There are other passengers who need our aid."

Aoshi got up before Misao could say anything.  An equally confused Misao, rose to her feet and walked over to two kids.

**

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open.  She looked around and remembered the crash.  Kenshin was next to her, staring at the seat in front of him.  She waved her hand a few times in front of Kenshin's face.  He jumped slightly.  

Kenshin hugged Kaoru.  "Oh thank kami, you're ok.  Kaoru-dono, sessha doesn't know what he would do if something had happened to his best friend."  

"I can't believe we're alive!"  Kaoru smiled at Kenshin.  "Thanks so much for strapping me in.  I would have been a dead woman for sure,"  Kaoru added jokingly.  Kenshin's eyes flashed amber.  

"Kaoru-dono, you shouldn't joke about such things."

"I'm sorry, Kenshin.  I didn't mean it.  I was just trying to lighten the mood.  I-I'm sorry,"  Kaoru said dejectedly.  Her head hung in shame.  Kaoru hated when Kenshin's eyes did that weird changing color thing.  It made her uncomfortable and most of all scared.  He always became so angry when that happened.  The one time she decided to yell back, he nearly bit her head off.  She never tried it again.  

"Hey.  You shouldn't be apologizing.  It was my fault.  I just overreacted."  Kenshin lifted Kaoru's chin and she looked up into his eyes.  _Kirei, always._  

"It's ok, Kenshin.  It's all in the past."  Kaoru smiled reassuringly and Kenshin smiled back.

"Yo, busu!  We're all getting off the plane.  I suggest you move that ugly face before it harms the plane further."  Yahiko said with a grin.

"WHAT?!"  Kaoru stormed up to Yahiko and bopped him on the head.  "If you weren't a child, I would… I would… argh!!!"  Yahiko snickered in response.  _Hey, wait a second.  _"Hey!  Don't call me 'kid'!"

"Ha!  So I've found your weakness, have I?"  An evil glint appeared in Kaoru's eyes and she started cackling.  

Kenshin sweat dropped, grabbed Kaoru's arm, and headed for the exit.

**

All the passengers of the small jet gathered at the coast.  All of them demanded to know where they were, when the plane would start up again, etc.  

"Eh-hem.  If you would all quiet down."  Hiko waited… and waited… and waited… "WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"  Everyone turned to Hiko in silence.  "Thank you."  Hiko looked around and explained their unfortunate situation, "It appears we've landed on an unknown island.  It didn't show up on my radar, so I'm sure no one will be able to determine where we are.  We're going to have to make smoke signals and hope for the best.  Until someone finds us, we're stuck here."

"So you're trying to tell me that we're stranded on a deserted island?!"  Tae demanded.  _I knew I should have worked for Akabeko Airlines. _

To Be Continued…

**

Ok, as far as the characters are concerned, all normal pairings apply.  I know it seems like I've been focusing a lot on Sanosuke and Megumi in this chapter.  Don't worry, I'm planning on dividing this story so that each couple K/K, S/M, and A/M get equal amounts of story time.  Ok, A/M is a tad bit OOC in this chapter.  But come on people, Aoshi thought it was a life or death situation!!!  It won't happen again.  I mentioned Yahiko and Tsubame in the previous chapter.  They are together, but their is not really all that important to the story and personally, I cannot write about them.  

I suppose now would be a good time I do ages, huh?  Kenshin: 26 – Kaoru: 21 – Sanosuke: 22 – Megumi: 24 – Aoshi: 25 – Misao: 19 – Yahiko: 14 – Tsubame: 14 – Hiko: 43 – Tae: 30

Reviewers:  Thanks **Jacki **(I'm glad you think so ^_^),** Robyn (I do believe that you have just bestowed on me the nicest compliment.  =D  Yay!), and ****Jonathan (Hehe, after your review, I decided I would update, so I pulled an all-nighter to do so) for the support.  =D  You make me feel so loved.  **

Read this fiction?  Click the pretty review button and help me out!  Critique and criticism are ok by me, but flames are a definite nono.  

Arigatou for reading!  Till next time, ja ne! 

-yume_no_naka


	3. Chapter 3

To The Rescue

Disclaimer:  Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiru Watsuki, as much as I wish it belonged to me. '^_^  Please don't sue me.  The only things in my wallet are my terrible id picture and some moths.  ::sweat drop::

Author's Notes:  Well, my computer is being the biggest pain in the ass right now.  I can't update.  I hate when that happens.  =P  Ah, I'm listening to Toki Ni Ai Wa by Masami Okui.  It's such a pretty song.  ::sigh::  I'm been so totally obsessed with Gackt for the past few months.  He's fascinating.  He's so beautiful, but totally effeminate.  I guess that's the "look" he's going for…  man, I hope so.  Haha.  Go download Mizerable or Sekiray.  Rock on you Japanese god!  Ok, enough rambling… onto the story!

" " – conversation

[italicized] – thoughts

:: :: - actions 

**

"So you're trying to tell me that we're stranded on a deserted island?!" Tae demanded. _I knew I should have worked for Akabeko Airlines._

**

Chapter 3: The Island

_Was this some kind of sick joke?  This can't possibly be happening.  _"Tsubame, pinch me."  Unsure of Yahiko's words, Tsubame reached out her fingers.  Yahiko gave her a quick nod.  

"Uhh.  Whatever you say Yahiko-chan," and she gave Yahiko's arm a good nip.  

"OUCH!"  _So much for this all being some crazy dream_.  

"Oh Yahiko!  I don't want to be stranded here forever!"  Tsubame screeched as she threw her arms around him. Trying to comfort the girl any way he could, Yahiko pat Tsubame's back lightly but reassuringly.  She fought back tears and gave Yahiko a small smile in return.  

Tae thought the two adolescents were just the most adorable couple she'd ever seen.  ::sigh::  _They're just so mature.  _Tae's thoughts strayed to another topic… _I need a man, dammit.  Why does little Tsubame have a respectable man and I don't?!_

"Well everyone, we should split up into groups and explore the island.  Meet back here at sunset."  Hiko automatically walked toward his co-worker, Tae.  "Shall we?"  Tae nodded not knowing what she was about to get herself into.

**

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand.  "Well, Kaoru-dono, we better get moving.  The sun should be setting within a few hours."  

"Ugh.  Kenshin, do we have to?  I mean, all the others are going to.  Why should we?  I think we could just sit here and wait until they all return.  No one will ever know the difference.  What's going to happen to us?  We could die out here."  Kaoru threw Kenshin a wistful glance.  "Kenshin can you imagine if we're stuck here forever?!  I wouldn't be able to date, I wouldn't be able to practice my swordsmanship, and I wouldn't be able to eat OHAGI!!!"  __

"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono, that's not the type of attitude I would expect from the Kaoru I know and lo… loan money to…"  

"What?  You don't lend me any money.  Last time I checked, you were mooching off my salary to buy yourself food and sleeping on my couch in MY apartment, mind you!"

"Hai, you're absolutely right.  You know I appreciate everything you do for sessha.  Sessha wore out his welcome long ago."  

_Oh kami, is he going to start with this 'sessha' nonsense?  _::rolls eyes::  _The man never learns, does he?  Calling himself unworthy won't sway me in the slightest._  "Nuh uh uh, I'm not going to go easy on you, Kenshin.  What were you really going to say?  Come on old buddy, old pal, you can tell me anything."  Kaoru said nudging Kenshin playfully in the ribs.  

_Ah!  What do I say?  Think fast!  _"Uhhh… Kaoru-dono… we should really get a move on.  We're losing time."  _Real smooth, Himura, real smooth.  I have no control over my big mouth.  One day, I really going to slip and then Kaoru will beat me into a bloody nothingness.  _

Kaoru sighed in defeat.  "Well, there's obviously no point in arguing.  It's a waste of my hard earned intelligence and straining on my angelic voice."  

Kenshin sweat dropped.  Kaoru could only roll her eyes at the red head standing next to her.

Kenshin took the opportunity to grasp her hand and whisk her away into the exotic island.  

The walked at a rather slow pace, not really exploring, but simply strolling around the island.  Kaoru's thoughts wandered aimlessly while she took in all the beautiful sights and sounds.  The island was absolutely dazzling.  Everything about it made Kaoru feel awe-inspired.  Kaoru's initial fears of getting stuck on the island were appeased to a degree.  She felt safe here, although she wasn't quite sure why.  It probably had something to do with its magnificence.  It was loud and exciting, but at the same time serene and peaceful.  

_It's just so romantic _a chibi-Kaoru thought to herself with hearts in her eyes.  

They strolled along the coast in silence until dusk.  The horizon was magical.  _It's as if kami painted the sky _Kaoru reflected.  It truly was a vision.  A fiery red that faded to a light pink to a light purple.The amber sun burned on into its last fleeting moments as if grasping for something to prevent its decline below the earth.  Darkness filled the island.  The blanket of night was pinned up with stars that shone so brightly that Kaoru thought they looked like diamonds.  One shooting star streaked the heavens.  Kaoru shut her eyes tightly and made a wish.

Kenshin also saw the star shooting across the firmament.  He turned, wanting to point it out to her.  Kaoru had seen that star for as soon as it had passed, Kaoru closed her eyes.  After a minute or so, Kaoru opened her eyes which glittered with unshed tears.  

Kenshin felt himself draw closer.  A lone teardrop fell from her eye.  He had taken her into a loving embrace.  She was unsure of the meaning behind his action, but accepted his comfort.  She would get off this island; she was determined.  And she would get her wish, as well, to claim Kenshin's love as her own.

**

Aoshi and Misao had been walking around the island for a little over an hour.  Misao wandered off into a largely vegetated area where the two stumbled across a breathtaking waterfall.  

"Aoshi!!!  Look at the water.  Isn't it beautiful?"

"Aa, Misao-chan."

"Wouldn't it be so much fun to just jump in?"

"…"

"Come on Aoshi!  You have no sense of adventure.  I need to fix that!"

"I do not have my trunks with me, Misao.  I'm afraid I won't be joining you."

A naughty thought crossed Misao's mind.  Misao could have looked like the devil himself with that wily look in her eyes.  "Well then Aoshi," ::smirk:: "I suppose you'll be swimming nude with me tonight?"

Aoshi tried to suppress the blush rushing to his face, but his attempts were made in vain.  A light pink tinted Aoshi's well-defined cheeks.  At the sight, Misao gave a hearty laugh, much to her own embarrassment.  That didn't come out exactly how she wanted it to, but hell, if it had affected Aoshi that much, then she really could care less how it sounded.  

She was shocked the words actually came out of her mouth.  _Ah, I'm such a baka._  However, the words that escaped his lips sent her into total perplexity.  "Aa, Misao, I suppose I will," Aoshi replied with a mischievous smile.  Her jaw dropped and Aoshi reached out to close her gaping mouth.  

"Well, we best be heading back now before the others start to worry.  And besides, the faster we get back, the faster we can tell them not to wait up for us while we're out on our nightly swim."

Misao, completely dumbstruck, could only nod and follow Aoshi back to the crashed jet.  _Haha, are we going to have fun tonight.  _

**

Megumi rushed through the island with Sanosuke at her heal.  

"Mou!"  Her clear path was now blockaded by trees standing very close together.  She found a very small opening beyond one of the larger branches.  "Ah hah!"  Megumi exclaimed.  She pushed the branch until it gave enough for her slight form to fit through it.  Forgetting about Sanosuke, she let the branch go.  

WHACK!

"Itai!"  Sano was knocked off his feet.  He brushed himself off and looked around hoping no one saw what had just happened.  He ran ahead yelling for Megumi at the top of his lungs.  "MEGITSUNE!!!!!"  He ran and ran… "OI, FOXY LADY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Oh please… would you just be quiet?  Oh no, I forgot, that's not possible for a stupid rooster like you."

Sanosuke feigned hurt.  "Foxy Meg, you break my heart."  

"Sanosuke, you make me sick."

"Is that really any way to treat me?"

"Well, how the hell else am I supposed to treat you?" she demanded with a glare.  "When you act like such a ruffian, I wouldn't exactly offer you crumpets and tea."  

Sanosuke rolled his eyes.  _Is she for real?_  "Just what is your problem?  You know, I try to be nice.  You're just a frigid bitch who can't handle any sort of relationship with anyone!"

That was a slap in the face.  Sanosuke was on a totally different playing field.  

"Oh good, Sanosuke, I'm glad the mature part of this conversation has started."  

Sanosuke was totally taken back when tears ran down Megumi's flawless face.  She was in total bitch mode one minute and then turned to whimpering mush in another.  _Che.  Why is she crying? _ "Aw, Megumi, you know I didn't mean it.  Well, actually, I did mean it… but I didn't want to"

"Nooooooooo…" ::sniffle:: "You're right.  I am a bitch to you.  You're so patient and caring.  I take our friendship for granted.  You're so good to me.  Any other girl would be ecstatic to have someone so _special_."  She said letting the last word become nothing more than a whisper.  "I'm so sorry Sano.  I just, I mean I…"  

Sano wiped the tears from her eyes.  "No, you don't have to explain Megumi.  I'm the one at fault here.  I may be loud and brash, but I'm still just a man.  I have feelings, Megumi…"  _for you_ he mentally added.  

Megumi threw herself into Sanosuke's arms.  He wrapped her in a warm, calming hug.  She snuggled closer into his chest and took a deep breath.  She liked the way Sanosuke smelled.  He smelt like a mix of burning wood and good sake.  She licked her lips and looked up toward Sanosuke.  

Sanosuke looked into her eyes, questioning her motives.  When he saw her lick her lips, he decided that was all the encouragement he needed. 

**

"Haha, would you look at that Tae?  I've found my bottle of rum.  It was still in the cockpit where I left it."  Hiko hugged the bottle protectively as if it were a child.  "I missed you sweetie, did you miss me?  Did you miss daddy?"  Hiko cooed.  

Ok, this is reassuring.  The man I work for is a complete nut case.  "Hiko, sir, I don't think that's a very good idea to start drinking.  I mean, we are after all stranded on a deserted island.  Shouldn't we be exploring too?" 

"Oh Tae.  That's what the others are for!  They're looking around.  They won't miss us.  Now, come on, take a swig!  You should consider yourself lucky.  I never let anyone touch my rum.  It's a once in a lifetime chance."

"Ah ha ha…" Tae laughed nervously.  "I think I'll pass."  

Tae watched as Hiko downed the entire bottle in mere seconds.  _Is that humanly possible?_  Hiko was piss drunk.  He passed out and Tae ran over to him.  She smacked him in the face a few times, but he wouldn't wake up.  _Ah!  I cold ocean water should get him going._  Tae dragged Hiko's body toward the sea and proceeded to splash water in his face.  

Hiko sat up abruptly.  He felt dizzy, but was able to steady himself.  Tae had gone back to the jet to see if she could find any more alcohol for his hangover in the morning.  When she returned, she saw a sight so horrid that it had been branded into her mind forever.  Hiko was stark naked and began running through the island singing songs of pirates and adventure.  

_Well, that was disturbing.  _::sighs::_  There's no use trying to stop him.  I hope the others find him before he does something he'll regret… uhhh, not that he hasn't already._

The stars were shining that night, but not as brightly as Hiko's egg white ass.

To Be Continued…

**

Well, the whole rum idea was from the Pirates of the Caribbean.  Ok, I'm in love with that movie.  Johnny Depp and Orlando were so hot.  ::fans self::  I'm sorry, something about it had to be in my fiction!  See you next time, kiddies.  **You know what to do!!!  READ AND REVIEW.**  Believe me, I'll love you for it, especially if I get constructive criticism.  It will make us all happier.  I will write better and you will have a (hopefully) better read.

Reviewers: **Crystal Kitty**, yeah, that was pretty gross huh?  Hehe.  Sorry about that.  Well I'm glad you think the story's going to keep getting better.  I certainly hope so.


	4. Chapter 4

To The Rescue

Disclaimer:  Blah blah… Watsuki-sama… not mine… wah!

Author's Notes: Ok, wow.  That was a very large hiatus.  I'm sorry for the few readers I have.  I was away at VA Beach for 2 weeks and then I just kind of decided to leave this story alone.  I needed a break.  Damn college search.  I'm leaving Wednesday morning to drive up to Maine to visit Bowdoin and Bates.  Then I'm off to Boston College with my sis and my friend on Friday.  Fun fun.  

I don't know if anyone picked up on it, but in Kaoru and Kenshin's shining moment (not really), the description of the sky is like a description of Kenshin.  It's all about metaphors people!  Well, on the story.  

" " – conversation

[italicized] – thoughts

:: :: - actions

**

When she returned, she saw a sight so horrid that it had been branded into her mind forever.  Hiko was stark naked and began running through the island singing songs of pirates and adventure.  

_Well, that was disturbing.  _::sighs::_  There's no use trying to stop him.  I hope the others find him before he does something he'll regret… uhhh, not that he hasn't already._

The stars were shining that night, but not as brightly as Hiko's egg white ass.

**

Chapter 4: Run Hiko, Run!

"Tsubame, try not to fall behind," Yahiko said over his shoulder.  Yahiko didn't know where he was going, but he was certainly no child.  He was a man, errr… sort of.  He would find a way off this island if it were the last thing he ever did.  Determined, he gave a firm nod to no one in particular and quickened his pace.  He didn't even notice that Tsubame was no longer behind him.  He was walking and walking and walking for what seemed like an eternity.  Then, out of the blue, Tsubame came into sight.  

Yahiko rubbed his eyes, unsure of what he was seeing.  _I must be hallucinating.  _"Tsubame, how'd you get in front of me?"

Tsubame, sitting under a palm tree, simply rolled her eyes.  "Yahiko, if you were paying any attention, you left me behind.  I yelled for you to wait, but NO, you didn't hear me because you were too busy being Mr. Self-sufficient Man.  I've been waiting in the same spot for about an hour!"  Yahiko's jaw dropped.  _I left her here an hour ago?  I can't believe what an ass I am.  Hey… I thought Tsu-chan thought the "Mr. Self-sufficient Man" was kind of sexy.  _"Thank kami you have no sense of direction Yahiko-chan.  If you had, you might not have found me again."  

Tsubame pouted.  Yahiko felt himself drawn to those lips.  Whenever she pouted like that, he melted.  Those soft pink lips took on a whole sultry look without Tsubame's knowledge.  _Don't think like that right now.  I'm sure Tsubame wouldn't mind, but necking on a deserted island is probably not her first priority._  Yahiko reached out and grabbed her soft hand.  He gave a light squeeze and she smiled at him.  "Can you forgive me Tsubame-chan?  I can be a gentleman."  He returned her smile with a cocky grin of his own.  

Tsubame looked at Yahiko for a second and considered his apology.  "Well Yahiko, if you expect me to forgive you, you're going to have to dig up a better apology than that."

"Better, eh?"  Tsubame nodded.

Yahiko leaned closer and gave Tsubame a chaste kiss on the lips, causing her to blush in embarrassment.  

Tsubame sighed dreamily with stars in her eyes.  "Ok, forgiven."

This time, their exploration was slower, but most importantly, together.

**

Sanosuke went for the kill.  He reached out with one hand and caressed her cheek.  The other settled on the small of her back.  He gently pulled her close and mentally noted how natural it felt to have Megumi's body pressed against his own.  She was perfect.  She was everything Sanosuke would ever want.  She was everything Sanosuke could ever _love?  Is it really love?  Do I love Megitsune?  _He looked at her again.

Megumi wriggled under his scrutiny.  She began having second thoughts about how forward and out of character she'd been with Sanosuke.  She closed her eyes and felt the butterflies in her stomach.  She felt happy with Sanosuke holding her like she was something so precious to him, something like a wife.  _A wife?  Am I seriously thinking about Sanosuke and I as man and wife?_  There were the butterflies again.  She reached up and touched her lips.  Her breathing became uneven as she dragged her fingers down her mouth.  

Sano brought his hand to cover her own.  He slowly pulled her hand to his own cheek.  The pressure of her own fingers on her mouth was replaced by Sanosuke's lips.  At first the kiss was tender and warm, but something inside of them came alive and the kiss escalated to something more powerful.  Sanosuke ravaged her.  He couldn't get enough of her taste.  Megumi's tongue coaxed Sano's lips apart.  Sanosuke's eyes widened in surprise, but he couldn't help take advantage of the situation.  This kiss.  This kiss was a slice of heaven.  It was a kiss so passionate, all others shied in comparison.

He felt as if his lungs were about to burst.  When he broke the kiss, he could have sworn he heard the Halleluiah Chorus ringing in his ears.  _That sly little fox.  _Sano had to admit, that cunning little coy tactic she had used worked like a charm.  _Damn, she has to know she's that sexy.  _When he saw her touch her lips like that, it drove him insane.  It was as if nothing in the world mattered.  All he knew was that he needed her.

_That kiss…_  Megumi's eyes flickered open.  She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.  _That kiss was everything and more.  _Megumi inwardly smiled.  She could feel Sanosuke's eyes on her, but dared not look up.  

Suddenly, a rustling came from the bushes.  Megumi turned to see where the noise were coming from.  However, had she actually looked at Sanosuke, his eyes would have shown her the deepest emotion he knew, love.  

Megumi screamed as the creature jumped out of hiding.  

"Captain Hiko?" Sano questioned.

Hiko paid no heed and kept running.  Somewhat disgusted, Megumi covered her eyes.  Hiko was still running and was still very naked.  

"Go find yourself a leave, you big oaf!"  Megumi called after him.

_Way to ruin the mood, dumb ass… _the two thought.

"Well, after you my lady," Sanosuke gestured with his arm for her to lead, "We'd better be heading back to the plane."

As happy as Megumi was, she was still mystified about everything that had taken place.  She merely nodded at Sanosuke.  _This is going to be a long walk back._

**

Kenshin relished in her warmth.  _If only I knew how she felt.  _That was a lie.  He knew how she felt.  Lately, Kaoru began showing her affection more and more, but Kenshin pushed her advances away.  _If only I weren't so afraid to love her._  Kenshin was perfectly aware of his feelings toward Kaoru, as much as he'd like to deny it.  Kenshin didn't think he could ever deserve Kaoru.  Nothing he could do would make him more deserving.  She was so pure and good.  She was also stunning.  Those blue eyes… _I could just drown in those eyes… _thos ebony tresses… _what I wouldn't give to run my fingers through her hair.  It must feel like satin.  _He felt like a dumb ogre when she was around.  Reluctantly, he released Kaoru.  

Kaoru always wondered why Kenshin stuck around so long.  At first it was because he was new in town, but he didn't have to stay.  He even began "living" with her.  Kenshin had his own place, only one floor below Kaoru, but he insisted he sleep on her couch in her apartment.  As much as she had always pointed out that there was no need to stay in her place, she enjoyed the company.  Moving out on her own after her parents' death was a big step for Kaoru.  She was merely a slip of a girl when she was thrown into Tokyo's whirlpool of sights and sounds.  Things were exciting in Tokyo and there was always something to do, but she was lonely.  She had no one to share the experience with.  Kenshin's moving in was a godsend.  She knew the minute he walked in her apartment with his luggage; she'd never allow him to really leave.  

"Kenshin, do you love me?"  Kaoru chided herself for allowing her musings to take vocal form, but let the question remain.

"Yes, I do love you.  You're a wonderful friend."

::wince::  _Friend.  _

Kenshin saw.  Just because he acted oblivious sometimes didn't make him stupid.  She was upset with what he just told her.  It was pretty obvious when she turned away from him.  He heard her whimper softly.  

He hated this.  Kenshin couldn't stand to see Kaoru crying.  With each small sob, his heart broke.  _Maybe just this once.  Maybe I can forget about everything just this once.  _"Kaoru, I'm not being entirely honest with you."  Kaoru's head shot up.  Kenshin placed his arms around her once again.  She loved the feeling of Kenshin's strong arms holding her.  She turned up to look at him.  "I… I…"  Kenshin was leaning forward, their lips edging closer and closer.  Kaoru closed her eyes expectantly.

"WOOHOO!!!!  LOOOOOOK AT DER LURVBRRRDS!"

A naked man stood in front of the pair.  He laughed the way drunks do.  

"Hiko-sama?" Kenshin wondered what exactly the captain had been up to.  

"Oh!  That's just disgusting."  Kaoru covered her eyes.  "Go cover up … that!"

Hiko exited as quickly as he came.  

_That stupid bastard _the two thought.

**

Misao could not wait any longer.  The sun was setting.  If the others were going the same rate she and Aoshi were, then they probably wouldn't make it back to the plane before morning.  She stripped down to her bathing suit and carelessly threw her clothes to the ground.  

"Oh Aoshi!  It's time for our swim."  Misao searched, but couldn't find him.  _Now where did he wander off?_  She heard someone grunting.  By the time she reached the sound, it was getting dark.  _Oh there he is.  I could spot that black hair anywhere.  _She grabbed his hand and could make out with the little light left that he was naked.  _Heh heh heh, everything is going according to plan.  _She pulled him to the fall, held his hand tight, and jumped.  

The water was cool and refreshing.  She found him floating languidly in the water.  She swam toward him and he grabbed her from behind.  He had a strong hold, but she managed to turn to face him.  _It's now or never Makimachi!_  She closed her eyes and kissed him right on the lips.  _Euw.  He tastes like alcohol.  When was Aoshi drinking? _

What Aoshi was experiencing at that moment words could not describe.  _Oh Misao's already in the water.  _He began to take his shirt out when suddenly he took a double take.  _Who is that with Misao and why the fuck are they kissing?!_

She opened her eyes and a scream broke the peaceful silence.  

"HLLO RADIE.  PUCKRRRR UP!"__

To Be Continued…

**

Yeah I know.  You can all hit me.  That was definitely an OOC driven chapter, but give me a break, it's an AU.  Plus, I'm trying desperately not to be quite so cliché with my fiction.  I am pulling some of them in, though, if you haven't already noticed.  I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I felt so bad for leaving the fiction that I had to get a chapter out.

Reviewers: Thanks to **Johanna Gen **(yeah… Hiko naked is not exactly my idea of a fun time, however somewhat amusing (hehe) I'll try not to scare you anymore with those mental pictures), **Mystics** (oh thank you so much.  You flatter me.  ::looks to the ground embarrassed::), **Sango**(hey!  Someone appreciates the insanity!!  =)  I'm not quite sure if you were hinting at a lemon…  but I don't mean to disappoint if that's the case, this story is not going to be a lemon due to the fact that it's my first fic and I would probably ruin any sort of sexual activity between any of the couples… lol.  Maybe I'll hint at the lemon myself, but nothing graphic… just leave stuff to the imagination.  ::wink wink::  Don't want to give too much away), **Merlynne** (well, if you're a canon-based drama fan, then I'll take that as a compliment.  I'm glad you thought it was funny.  That was actually a concern of mine at first.  What if no one thinks I'm funny?  Hehe.  Well props to you for liking it), **Lil'Lyn713** (thanks for pointing that out.  I'll try to be more careful next time.  I just get so caught up in writing that everything makes perfect sense to me.  Haha, well I don't think Kenshin will meet his feisty self ever again… or will he?), **Emily **(Well, I'm not exactly when this chapter is going to be updated, but don't worry I'll get it to you ASAP), **Blazin Fire** (I always get so excited to hear enthusiastic fans.  Thanks for the support.)


	5. Chapter 5

**To The Rescue**

Disclaimer: RK and characters are not mine.  Dear Watsuki-sama, please give me the rights to RK for Christmas.  I expect to see you jolly down my chimney December 24th.  

Author's Notes: You'd think because this was my first fic, I'd be a pretty dedicated updater.  Definitely not the case, people.  There has been some serious dedication, but certainly not on my part.  Thanks to all the reviewers.  You guys rock and I don't want to disappoint you.  For anyone who actually cares about my personal affairs, I've finalized where I'm applying (BU, Bowdoin, Drew, and Vassar) and got my last application handed in last Friday.  Yay!  So here I am writing out chapter 5 at 1 in the morning.  Ah, don't you just love Thanksgiving break?

" " – conversation

[italicized] – thoughts

:: :: - actions

**

What Aoshi was experiencing at that moment words could not describe. _Oh Misao's already in the water. _He began to take his shirt off when suddenly he took a double take. _Who is that with Misao and why the fuck are they kissing?!_

She opened her eyes and a scream broke the peaceful silence. 

"HLLO RADIE. PUCKRRRR UP!"

**

Chapter 5: That Naked Little Bastard!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Misao's scream echoed like a thousand drums in Hiko's head.  Chibi-Misao spit out the alcohol taste from her mouth and whipped out her handy dandy toothbrush.  _Why me?!  The man of my dreams and I were ready to get it on in the lake of love and I end up smooching some middle aged drunken freak!  _

"You dirty ::smack:: bastard, ::smack:: get ::smack:: away ::smack:: from ::smack:: me!"  

Misao continued to beat Hiko with punches so strong he couldn't even see straight, not that his state of inebriation helped the situation.  She just couldn't believe it.  _What a baka yarou!  He just had to go and ruin my fantasy come true with Aoshi-sama!  HE'S GONNA PAY!_  Misao just hit harder until Hiko was knocked out into oblivion.

Meanwhile, Aoshi just stared in awe at this little attack Misao was inflicting on their Captain.  

"You stupid stupid stupid stupid head!!!!"  Misao screamed, now gasping for air from her exhaustion. _ Well, I'm glad my skills haven't totally gone.  _With that thought in mind, she dusted off her hands, smirking all the while.

Misao caught Aoshi looking at her.  "What?!"  

"Ooooh nothing," Aoshi responded, carefully observing how, after all that exertion, her bikini string loosened just enough for him to catch a better glimpse of Misao's youthful form.  And although Aoshi was the utmost gentleman, he was still a guy!  What?!  Even the gentlemen take peeks when their lady-friends aren't looking.

Misao, realizing the now intense look Aoshi was giving her… or rather her perky and nearly naked chest, blushed furiously, trying to cover herself the best she could.  However, with all her clothes still deposited in a messy pile on the top of the cliff, she hardly had anything to cover herself with.  Aoshi resumed his gentlemanly ways, silently reprimanding himself for being so blatantly obvious.  _Hehe, but you know you enjoyed it Shinomori.  You dog!_  Aoshi almost laughed.  

A small smile escaped Aoshi's lips as he grabbed his shirt, carefully wrapping it around Misao's shoulders.  She gave him a nod of thanks.

"Look Aoshi, it's getting late.  We better forget about the swim tonight.  I'm just too tired."  Misao started walking with no particular destination in mind, just someplace where she could sleep.  Aoshi was shocked.  _'Forget about the swim'?!  Is she serious?_  Now to Misao, the statement meant nothing.  To Aoshi's analytic ears, it meant 'forget about this… us'.  _Is she really giving up on me that easily?!_ He was being romantic just now, dammit!  What happened?  Jolting from his stupor, Aoshi quickly caught up to Misao, who was deliberating where she could comfortably, or at least as comfortably as the island was willing to be, spend the night.  

Now Misao was willing to admit that had circumstances been a little different, Aoshi's subtle, tender gesture would have been received in quite another way.  If she weren't so damn pissed off about the whole Hiko incident, freaked out about how out of character Aoshi's suddenly wandering gaze was, or just how sleepy she felt, she would have devoured him!  Hell, his shirt wouldn't have been the only article of clothing missing from his gorgeous bod.  

Aoshi stole a few nonchalant glances of Misao.  She looked exhausted.  With every step, her body slumped over that much more.  Aoshi couldn't take it anymore.  Utilizing all the strength left in his body, he lifted Misao into a bridal position.  Misao mumbled some form of appreciation and wrapped her arms around his neck.  

Aoshi spotted a tree not too far in the distance.  He sat down gently, never letting Misao leave his arms.  She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep to the sound of the crashing waves.  If she had really taken the time to listen, she would have realized Aoshi's heart beat just a little bit faster for her.

**

"Ahem"…

…silence…

"A-HEM"…

::cicada chirping::

"KENSHIN!!"

Kenshin jumped, "Hai, Kaoru-dono?"

"Ha!  Took you long enough!"

"Gomen-nasai, I'm still in shock."

That was a sight Kenshin hoped he would never have to see again.  _I do believe that was the ultimate atonement for all the sins I have and will ever commit, that I do._  

"Aa."  Kaoru couldn't decide whether or not to bring up the subject of their conversation before that naked bastard of a captain decided to interrupt their "moment."  _I would hardly call that a moment, though._  Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Kaoru asked Kenshin, "So… um, Kenshin?"

"Yes, Miss Kaoru?"

"Well, I…" Kaoru cleared her throat.  "Well, I was just wondering what it was you were going to say to me before Hiko showed up.  It sounded pretty important."  

Kaoru tore her eyes from her feet and brought them to meet Kenshin's.  She stared at him, eager for what he would say.

It was moments like these when Kenshin really wished he'd carry an Arid stick with him.  He felt as nervous as a little schoolboy.  Now, don't misunderstand, Kenshin had fantasized about this moment since the first day he'd met Kaoru.  He'd play it in his head over and over, trying to make it more perfect than the one before.  

Thoughts of a chivalric knight riding on a white horse came to mind, _but where the hell am I going to get a white horse?_  Maybe carrying Kaoru into the sea for a nightly swim… Kenshin pictured it.  _No, that would never work.  Kaoru would probably smack me for pushing her into the water or something like that.  _Then Kenshin surprised himself.  He recalled the picture on the romance novel Kaoru purchased in the airport.  There was a big buff blonde, _What was his name again?  Flavorio?  Flagella?  Faborici?  Fabio!_  Yes, that Fabio fellow was practically naked and on top of a scantily clad woman.  He was muscular and rugged and she was voluptuous and beautiful.  _Kaoru said something about the woman being a "stupid slut", but she did say Fabio was "damn sexy bishounen". _Kenshin knew he was pretty jacked.  Women practically threw themselves at him when he was at the beach.  He didn't think he was too shabby.  Of course, Fabio was like a freaking Arnold Schwarzenegger!  _Damn the man!_  Thoughts of Kaoru posing as that woman on the book cover gave Kenshin goose bumps.  _Woooo… _Kenshin fanned himself… _did it just get 30 degrees hotter out?_

He knew what he had to do… and that made him sweat.  However, Kenshin justified that this was best.  It was for the sake of mankind!  

With that, Kenshin gave Kaoru a heated amber gaze.  He ripped his shirt off, _damn that was my favorite tee shirt… _[oh shut up!], and threw it to the ground never breaking eye contact with Kaoru.  

Kaoru was wondering what was taking Kenshin so long.  She asked a perfectly reasonable question and he suddenly went all comatose on her.  The next thing she knew, he was walking toward her with a look of such seduction in his eyes.  She could hardly keep herself from blushing.  She'd never seen Kenshin like this ever!  It was dangerous, risky!  And baby, she loved it!

Meanwhile, Kenshin's haphazardly discarded shirt found its way onto Kenshin's feet.  Still trying to keep the lustful aura about him, he struggled with the shirt tangled around his feet.  

THUMP.

Kenshin ungracefully fell to the floor, face first into sand.  

Kaoru couldn't describe it.  It was just too funny for words.  Kenshin fell slow mo, and if she hadn't been laughing so hard, she would have run over to help him right away.

Kenshin turned over onto his back, spitting the sand out of his mouth.  He stared into the night sky.  _There really isn't a god._

Kaoru's heart went out to him.  He looked so cute when he was embarrassed.  She bent over the reclining Kenshin, still utterly hysterical.  Wiping the tears from her eyes she asked, "Oh Kenshin, haha, were you trying to seduce me?"

_Nope, no god at all._  Kenshin was, however, pulled from his conjecturing when he noticed Kaoru was pushing his bangs out of his eyes.  She stroked his cheek down to his jaw line.  Kenshin remembered the cover of the romance novel again.  Ok, so it wasn't exactly the same.  Kaoru had assumed the Fabio role and he the shirtless and scantily clad female.  _What a spaz.  Well, you know what they say… when life throws you lemons…_

Kenshin sat up wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her to him.  

Kenshin and Kaoru kissed that night.  They kissed and they kissed and then they kissed some more.  There was no white horse, no swimming in the ocean, no words of lust, just two young players in the game of life, very much in love.  

To Be Continued…

**

Talk about your OOC!  Aoshi and Misao were both totally out of whack this chapter.  Haha, it's better this way!  =D  Ok, I was cracking up during the K/K scene.  No fear, I'm not even going to try to attempt a lemon.  Anyway, Kenshin trying to be a sexy bishounen, haha.  Can't you just imagine the awkwardness of it all?!

Reviewers: Thanks to **Johanna Gen **(ack!  Beheaded?!  No no no, that's no fun.  Clothes… hmmmm well let's just see where my creativity takes me, ne?), **Roku-chan **(Aoshi to the rescue!  Hehe.  K/K & A/M forever!), **Eli-chan/THE Sock Princess **(hey, glad you liked the idea.  It's funny, I asked my friend what he'd do if he were stranded with people on a deserted island and he said he'd streak.  Voila!  Creative genius or what?  ::giggles::), **Janee **(Thanks.  Someone thinks it's good!  Yay!), **Anti [.] Poptarts **(Haha, Hiko is always a bastard, but that's why I love him.  He's such a fun character to work with.), **Lost Anime Angel **(::giggles uncontrollably::  Well, I don't want your co-workers to think you're totally bonkers.  I'm glad you think it's funny.  =)  I do it all for the laughs.), **Robyn **(Robyn strikes again!  Hehe.  You know you love the egg-white ass!), **Kitten Kisses **(Hey, … I'm actually a big fan.  Thanks for signing my story.  Wow, I wasn't even thinking of Gilligan's island.  Haha.  Hope this chapter settled well with your A/M love), **Silverdragon** (no fear, H/M would never ever be a couple.  I'm an A/M fan all the way!) for being patient with me.  I know I take like 5000 years to actually get new chapters out., **Reinaqueen** (yes, Hiko, what a guy.  He's definitely taking the spotlight in this fic), **unique-starfish** (thanks for reviewing every chapter!  I love you!  Haha.  No seriously, that was very cool considering I hardly have any readers, let alone ones who review every chapter!  Your fics make mine shy in comparison.)


	6. Chapter 6

To The Rescue

Disclaimer: Watsuki-sama, you my friend, own my existence. =D

Author's Note: As I'm well aware, most of you want to kick my sorry ass. My short-term hiatus turned suddenly to an anti-writing coma. However, I was inspired when I saw Saku-Yume update _The Concubine_, which has to be one of my favorite fanfics of all time, after a rather long pause as well. So if anything, thank her and go read _The Concubine_. My writing is horrendous. I'm out of practice and well, just go easy on me. If my grammar and originality seems off, well… that's that. You should be happy that I'm back in the first place.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she asked, "Oh Kenshin, haha, were you trying to seduce me?"

_Nope, no god at all._ Kenshin was, however, pulled from his conjecturing when he noticed Kaoru was pushing his bangs out of his eyes. She stroked his cheek down to his jaw line. Kenshin remembered the cover of the romance novel again. Ok, so it wasn't exactly the same. Kaoru had assumed the Fabio role and he the shirtless and scantily clad female. _What a spaz. Well, you know what they say… when life throws you lemons…_

Kenshin sat up wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her to him.

Kenshin and Kaoru kissed that night. They kissed and they kissed and then they kissed some more. There was no white horse, no swimming in the ocean, no words of lust, just two young players in the game of life, very much in love.

Chapter 6: Island Insanity

Misao's eyes fluttered open. _It's like some strange dream _she thought to herself. There Aoshi was with his arms around her and she, lying on his prostrate form. A small smile slowly crept its way onto her face. _I'm in heaven_ Misao silently sang to herself. However, her moment was ruined when her stomach rumbled. It wasn't your normal stomach rumbling. She knew for sure she wasn't hungry.

Actually, thinking back on that, she was positive she wasn't hungry. She and Aoshi had been eating so much fruit during their exploration; they could have consumed enough to feed a third world country at the rate they were going.

_Which can only mean… _::rumble rumble:: _Oh someone just shoot me_. Misao's fantasy had suddenly turned awry. Aoshi was at her mercy, powerless to any advances she could have been making by now and she just so happened to have a gastrointestinal problem. Aoshi stirred in his sleep and fortunately for Misao, without waking. _Must get away from Aoshi before the unspeakable happens. _Misao tiptoed away from Aoshi's lazy form. When out of reach, she ran for the bloody hills hoping to find a deep cave to put her problem to rest.

A cool breeze lightly tickled his body. He awoke with a start to find no one there. Aoshi's eyes darted around to survey the scene. He was half naked, lying against a tree… and there was no Misao. _NO MISAO?! _Aoshi jumped up with unsurpassed speed. This situation was definitely not right. Aoshi knew Misao better than this, dammit! _If she had seen me in the state I'm in, well, let's just say neither one of us would be sleeping. _The thought had snuck into Aoshi's head so fast that he just had to stop and really think about it. _Where had that come from?_ Indeed, where had it come from? Aoshi had always harbored feelings for Misao, which under normal circumstances, he kept at bay. Of course, he wasn't in a normal circumstance, now was he? _I'm on a damned deserted island. No, I'd say this isn't normal._ (AN: well thank you, Aoshi) This rather unfortunate turn of events had actually been a blessing in disguise. _If not for our surreal situation, I might have never started showing my feelings for Misao._

But again, Aoshi knew Misao far too well. At the snail's pace he was going, they'd be together by the time they were old and gray… and Aoshi predicted that that was something Misao wouldn't wait for. Misao loved Aoshi, he knew that, and somewhere deep inside Aoshi recognized that his feelings for her were just as strong. _Yes, I love her_. Of course, Aoshi hadn't been thinking about love since they'd gotten on this island. No way. He's been thinking about his lust for Misao.

_Who can blame me? _With this hot, sticky weather, Misao was always looking flushed and the little beads of sweat that formed on her body did nothing but make Aoshi aware of his ever-growing libido for her. Plus, with all their walking around in untouched vegetation, Misao's clothes would get a rip here and a tear there, leaving little to Aoshi's excited imagination. _Ugh, any more thoughts like this and I'll give myself a nosebleed. _Aoshi's hand instinctively went to his nose to check for bleeding.

_In any event, I'd better go find Misao. _

Meanwhile…

Misao was crouched down in a cave trying to fix her problemo. She heard a twig break and looked toward the light. _Ack! Someone's coming _her mind screamed as she looked toward the figure coming closer.

The great Hiko-sama appeared before Misao still as drunk as before with his bottle in hand.

"Hey thrrrre. Arrrre you taking a duuuhhmp?"

Misao's face went beet red and she darted out of the cave. Hiko, at this point fell to the floor, exhausted.

One thought struck him before he slipped out of consciousness. _I gotta get out of here before the toxic fumes kill me_.

To be continued…

AN: Ok, so it's short. So sue me. Or actually no don't. And haha, I apologize for this chapter's 'humor' content. I'd thought of it after recalling a certain passage from Lord of the Flies. The boys had been consuming so much fruit that they had some issues, if you know what I mean.

In any case, here's what the next chapter is going to be about. Aoshi doesn't find Misao, but instead a 'post-fighting with the fox' Sanosuke. The two decide it's time to take matters into their own hands and put some meat on the table. Uhhh… Aoshi and Sanosuke… hunting? With sharp objects? Together?

To my reviewers: I feel greatly indebted to all of you. You write such lovely things and how do I repay you? By not writing. I really do apologize. I'm not a writer who has chapters set aside for update. When I finish writing a chapter, that's when it gets updated. I also never seem to have any good ideas for my chapters to come, which always leads to some serious writers block. I hope that all this will change, especially since I have my general plot for the next chappie. Thanks for loving me and sticking with me.


End file.
